User of the Year 2005
User of the Year 2005 was Board 8's third annual UotY competition, hosted by Smurf. The List 1. ExThaNemesis 2. Sir Chris 3. Amazing Telephone 4. Mumei 5. Heroic Mario 6. SemiFinal vs Belarus 7. Aeon Azuran 8. FFDragon 9. Shake 10. Steinershocker 11. Tombs 12. Explicit Content 13. XxSoulxX 14. futuresuperstar 15. RpgGamer 16. Not Dave 17. SHINE GET 64 18. Caelus 19. Kuge 20. Xenobi 21. Super Saiyan Gnome 22. SSJ3Popo 23. Andel 24. UltimaterializerX 25. Tom Bombadil 26. Heroic Metool 27. HaRRicH 28. Adept of Aiur 29. Agasonex 30. Do not even ask 31. PepsiPlunge 32. yoblazer33 33. Master Moltar 34. Slowflake 35. Caelus 36. Lettuce Kefka 37. Mooglekupo141 38. Zylo The Wolf 39. ohfennsiv 40. Princess Anri 41. swirldude 42. GANON1025 43. finalbowser 44. Janus5000 45. the icon ownz all 46. Kawaiifan 47. Alanna82 48. xXSabin FigaroXx 49. Kali101 50. MyWorldisSquare 51. Steal This Account 52. Frostharpy 53. TenkoStar17 54. raytan7585 55. IhatethisCPU 56. cheekyboys 57. Master Moltar 58. WiggumFan267 59. Holy Excalibur 60. Shadowdude II 61. CompmanJX3 62. JonPen1416 63. Shivan Reincarnated 64. Dp0blivion 65. My Immortal 66. WVI 67. Funkadelict 68. Rodri316 69. Cycloreaper 70. Lucia Faia 71. Perdevious 72. Cenastone 73. cokes311 74. ScorpionX3 75. XByte 76. XIII is cool 77. DaveTheUseless 78. Forceful Dragon 79. Red XII 80. Forsaken 81. Silencer S 82. snailen 83. Shadow Ryoko 84. Phoenix Flattener 85. Adept_of_Aiur 86. Sir Crono 87. Eggplant Lord 88. imdapartystar 89. lina inverse 90. PinkPuttyKat 91. Shoenin_Kakashi 92. Smitelf 93. DanTheAnarchist 94. Celes42 95. Heroic Viktor 96. GoldenMew 97. Anagram 98. LokiGamer 99. Balrog0 100. The Doppleganger 101. trizob the hedgehog 102. BEtheman 103. Ayvuir 104. AmINotYou 105. GTA Gavin 106. bigbadbear 107. Das Drol Aus Tirol 108. WorldDude 109. Lagoona 110. Kapik 111. Pleinair 112. Inviso 113. MMXCalibur 114. FFR2 115. Mr Lasatryke 116. Dorobou 117. freac 118. Kyle Bowen 119. gotspork 120. Robazoid 121. Kaxon 122. NGamer64 123. ChaosTony 124. GrapefruitKing 125. s0ber 126. Dragonsfury 127. abiggee 128. Villainous Magus 129. Kosmo Trainer 130. Talkin Tate 131. charmander6000 132. Maplejet 133. TheImmortalSpoon 134. sephirot1 135. cat1001 136. Iron Grunty 137. thundersheep 138. kenrmcha 139. BIGPUN9999 140. Heroic Tails 141. Kol Martin 142. lol internet 143. Heroic Pile of Poo 144. red13n 145. ExquisiteSamurai 146. Furious J 147. and now I dance 148. Turbo Kirby 149. TheBattleOx 150. Asmockfortheswan 151. Topaz Kitsune 152. Daredevil3181 153. Gingerbee 154. BEthstardust 155. Seadragon76 156. HylianStarfox14 157. fr0q 158. Smurf 159. jeevesthemoles 160. MisterSaturnFan 161. Angstroms Prower 162. Heroic Hero Dude 163. ertyu 164. TetsuoShima 165. Chocotuar 166. caffolote 167. Vlado 168. Fingolfin the elf 169. masteremerald 170. finalxflash 171. Penguin Ninka 172. Jessa 173. BillyJamal 174. Grandfool 175. MrStill Smokin 176. The Wise Tonberry 177. Ludwig Von 2 178. Cheesdude92 179. qxan 180. Socrates 181. wizardman 182. radadam 183. Ringworm 184. RedTooth 185. Fett0001 186. steve illumina 187. PlasmaChief16 188. Lady Miaow 189. Viper Vixen 190. Sesshomaru Purified 191. plasmabeam 192. transience 193. I_Said_Hello 194. Torpedo Ted 195. Biscuit thief 196. pika94589 197. polankeryboy 198. theone1batman 199. Lordofthemorons 200. Whassup Chronic 201. the jp 202. Nikki777 203. MetaRidleyX 204. mentalmike 205. OcelotDAD 206. Chococid 207. Lightlink22 208. Aerith Gainsborough 209. Gavirulax 210. TreppidX 211. fifafreak18 212. Ninja xi 213. SonikkuGBA 214. Lady Celes 215. JoeyFusion 216. Unpleased Limecat 217. zmega64 218. Heroic_slb 219. KiwiBird 220. Heroic Bono 221. Heroisch_Sonic 222. TomGraspedTheDung 223. I_Dont_Love_You 224. H4l187 225. Tai Category:User of the Year